My Sister's Wedding
by I-love-Gabriel
Summary: Edward and Bella meet one day at an engagement party and they hit it off, They spend the whole week together.Until they have to go their separate ways.What happens when the meet again?
1. Prologe

**Prologue**

BPOV

Hi Im Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. My sister is getting married in 4 months and tomorrow is her engagement party. Did I have to go to it? Apperantly I did, why? Im the maid of honor and she told me I had to attend. I hate being the only single person there, I always am. But Rose told me that she told Emmett to invite his friend. Which happens to be single. But I'm not really into the whole blind date or whatever it is called. I bet he's ugly. But of course I should of kept my mouth shut.


	2. Chapter 1

**All of the characters are copyright of Stephanie Meyer. I dont own anything but the story itself. I took the characters and made my own Twilght ha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

RPOV

"Bella, Bella.. wake up it's time to go!

"Go where?" she said sleepy

"To the dress store to have the dress fitting." I said

"Ugh do I have to? You know I hate this things." she said

"Yes you have to cuz ur the maid of honor. So get ready cuz we're leaving in 10 minutes, you hear me?"

As I walked out of her room I heard her groan. I laughed.

BPOV

Ugh I hate these dress fittings. 10 minutes later I came down to find Rose waiting for me in the living room

"Ok" I said "I'm ready lets get this over with"

"Good let's go" Rose said

When we arried at the dress shop, Lucy came out.

"Hey girls, how may I help you?"

"Hi Lucy" we both said

"We're here for the dress fitting for me and my sister"

"Ok then just follow me and I will get your dresses." "Ok thank you" Rose said.

As soon as Lucy left Rosalie started with the same thing as always.

"So... Have you found a boyfriend yet, I mean you have gone on dates and I don't see you going back with any of them."

"Rose don't start again,,I told you, all of them are just the same. They are either boring or very perverted and I don't like that."

"Wow you really are picky aren't you Bella, well I have a feeling that you'll find the perfect guy before my wedding."

"Yeah I hope so" And that was the end of that because Lucy came back.

"Well here's your dress Rosalie and here's yours Bella." She said as she handed us our dresses.

"Thank you" we both said in unusion.

So I went to go try it on. It was a very beautiful dress and I had to say I looked hot, but I of course dont really think of myself in that way. I'm a dull person unlike Rosalie who is very pretty. She can get any guy she wants but I can't. Anyways, when I went out of my dressing room there was Rosalie. I absolutley loved her dress. It was long and kinda puffy with 3 layers and had little dimonds at the bottom of the dress. It was a haltertop and had little beads on the top. When I looked at her face she had the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"Wow Rose it's very beautiful."

"You really think so?" She said.

" Yes, you did a very good job picking it." I said.

"Thank you sis." She said as she came and hug me."But you aren't far behind either. You look hot in that dress" I blushed. "No I dont" "Yes you do, Its very hot. I can imagine all the guys when they see you in this dress. They will be sporting a woody thats for sure. Hahahaha."

"Oh my god Rosalie that wont happen." I said. "Oh yes it will... just watch."

...

2 and a half hours later

I was finally back at my house. Ugh I hate shopping. Let me tell you what happen. Ok so after we left the dress shop, we went to the mall because she wanted to search for a new outfit for her engagement party. Then when she found it, she stated looking for mine eventhough I told her I would find my own. But nooo she had to pick it. So after about 10 minutes of fighting, I finally let her shop for mine. It turns out she bought me a very reveling outfit. Or so I say. It really wasnt but I just think it is. Its a blue strapless shirt and a skirt that goes up to mid-thigh. Rosalie got it because she just wants me to find someone at her party. Suddenly I felt something in my stomach and I just knew she might be right.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bpov

"Bella where are you?" Rosalie said as she entered my house.

"Up here." I said.

"Hey why aren't you ready yet?"

"Rosalie, the party starts in 5 hours I still have time."

"No because during those 5 hours, I am doing to turn you into Bella Barbie, so go take a shower and I'll get your stuff ready. So now,,,,Hurry up."

"Ugh Rose you know I hate it when you turn me into Bella Barbie."

"Hahaha I know,,, so go now,,, Where is your outfit?" She asked

"Its in the closet." "Ok thank you."

So as I took the shower I tried to relax as the hot water touched my body. It was very relaxing but of course that went away when I remembered what was going to do on in a few minutes.

When I was finished,the tortur started. Rosalie started with my face and then my hair. After about 4 hours of this she was finally done.

"Just put you clothes on and we will be finished, well except for yur shoes but we can wait for that unitl it gets closer to the party which is in an hour." Rosalie said.

"Ok then, but dont make me wear high heels Rose, you know I am a very clumsy person." I said.

"Well too bad and get used to it cuz you are going to wear high heels." She said and I groaned.

" Rosalie I like your outfit, How did I not see it?"

" Oh thank you. I was too busy with Bella Barbie that I didnt allow you to see it.."

"Well its very pretty." I said. She was wearing a blue haltertop with a black skirt that went mid-thigh too and black high heels. "I'm going home now Bella, ok I will see you over there and wear the shoes I left on your bed ok, Love you" she called out as she left.

"Love you too." I called back and then I heard the door close. I had a few minutes left so I called Angela to see if she was going.

"Hello"

"Hey Angela"

"Hey Bella wats up?"

"I just called to ask you if your still going to Rosalie's party and if you wanted to catch a ride with me?"

"Yea I'm going and I would like that I dont want to get there alone."

"Ok so see you in a few. Bye"

"Ok, bye"

So after I picked up Angela, we were headed for the party. We didnt make much talk on the way and I was ok with it. When we got there, Rosalie was the first to notice me and Angela.

"Bella, Angela you guys are finally here." She said as she hugged us both. "Im going to go with Ben ok Bella I'll see you two later. She said and left. "Bella just enjoy the party, I think Emmett has someone he wants you to meet but he's not here yet." She said. "Rose, you know I dont like blind dates or set ups."

"I know but hes a real cutie and I know you two will hit it off." Was all she said before we changed the subject.

I was talking with Rosalie until I saw the most hottest guy ever. He had bronze hair with green eyes. A smile that could just make you melt and he looked like he had a nice body. He looked like an adonis no a God. I didnt tell Rosalie I was him, I just kept it to myself. I just hope she didnt see me looking at him.

**Rpov**

I looked towards where Bella was looking, and smiled cuz it was Edward, Emmett's best friend, the guy hes going to introduce to Bella. I was more happy because she was checking him out I didnt say anything because it looked like she didnt want me to know but I knew, I knew. I told Bella I would be right back and went to go find Emmett. And just my luck, Edward happen to be with him.

"Rosalie, baby, come here I would like to introduce Edward to you."

"Edward this is Rosalie, my fiance, Rosalie this is Edward my best friend" He said.

"Nice to meet you" He said. "Me too." I said as we shook hands.

He is the one for Bella, I just know it.

"I'm sorry Edward but do you think I can talk to Emmett alone?"

"Yea go ahead Im going to go get a drink."

"Emmett are you still going to introduce him to Bella?"

"Hell yea I am, I just know that they are perfect for each other."

"I think that too, So go and introduce them now before the other girls go for him or before the other guys go for Bella"

"Ok you go with Bella and pretend I didnt introduce you to Edward, while I get Edward and tell him ok"

"Ok baby" So I went to go find Bella, luckily she was were I left her and alone. Yes I thought.

"Hey Bella sorry I had to tell him something very important." " I understand Rose its ok."

" So-" I began to say when Emmett came

"Bella, Hey how are you?"

"Im good Emmett and you?"

"Me too, hey I want to introduce someone to you, Edward come here."

"Bella this is Edward, Edward this is Bella, Rose's sister and my soon to be sister-in-law."


	4. Chapter 3

**Stephanie Owns all the characters..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Bpov

Omg as soon as Emmett showed me who he was, I all but fainted. He was the one I had seen enter, he was the one I was checking out. Oh my god and Rose knew.

"Hi its nice to meet you" He said in his velvet voice and stook out his hand.

"Hi its nice to meet you too" I said as I shook his hand. He has such a firm grip.

" Well we are going to go, we will let you get to know each other. Bye" Rose said

I swear I would have to kill Rose for this. As I was off in my world. He started to talk.

"So, would you like to go to a quieter place so we can talk." He asked.

"Uh yea it would be better." I said.

"Ok come, follow me." and I did just that until we were in the backyard and sat down on the table, he on one side and me on the other side.

" So I start first or you?" He asked. "You started." I said and he just chuckled. I love that sound I wonder how it sounds when he actually laughs I thought.

"Ok so" He began. "My name is Edward Anthony Cullen, I am 26 years old, I have 1 sister and 1 brother. Her name is Alice shes 25 and his name is Eric and hes 5, they adopted him when he was a baby. My parents are Esme and Carlisle. My dad is a doctor and my mom does home decorating. I wanted to be a doctor so I went to medical school and I graduated but right now I'm a part time doctor. I love to play the piano and listen to classical music. My favorite color is blue and I like to read, when I have time. Your turn beautiful." He told me

"Ok My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am 24 years old I have one brother and two sisters,My brothers name is Jasper and hes 26, My sisters name is Rosalie and shes 26 too they are twins. You already know her and My other sister is Melanie and shes 4. My parents are Charlie and Renee Swan. My dad is a chief police in Forks and my mom is a 3rd grade teacher. I wanted to be a writer when I was littler but I changed my mind many times, so I studied to be a Ob/Gyn and I work part time too. My favorite color is blue as you can see and I love classic music and also I like to read. So there is my story." I said.

"Hahahaha I see we have somethings in common"

"Oh Yea? What?

"Well we both like blue, we like to read, and we're both doctors and work part-time haha"

"Yea Haha"

"You know" Edward said. "I have a feeling me and you are gonna get along so well" He said and winked.

All i could do is just smile and look down, ofcourse blushing.


	5. Chapter 4

**I was always trying how to get Edwards POV to come out the way he feels when he first saw/met Bella. This was the best I could come up with and I really dont think it's that good and probably is the only chapter Im not really that proud of it but atleast its something. Chapter 5 is already in progress and it will be there whole week together. Maybe the week will be cut up into chapter 5 and 6. Well enought talk heres the story.**

**xoxo I-Love-Gabriel**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four <strong>

Epov

"Me too, hey I want to introduce someone to you, Edward come here."

"Bella this is Edward, Edward this is Bella, Rose's sister and my soon to be sister-in-law."

"Hi its nice to meet you" I said and stook out my hand.

"Hi its nice to meet you too" I She said and took my hand. Her hands were so soft. I liked it.

" Well we are going to go, we will let you get to know each other. Bye" Rose said

I would have to thank her later and Emmett too ofcourse I knew it since He first said I needed a girlfriend.

Bella seemed distant so I started to talk.

"So, would you like to go to a quieter place so we can talk." I asked.

"Uh yea it would be better." she said. I have a feeling shes a very shy or quiet girl. I dont mind I can make her talk.

"Ok come, follow me." and I started walking towards the backyard and I hoped she was still behind me. I turned my head a little and saw she was. I found a table and sat on one side and she sat on the other side facing me.

" So I start first or you?" I asked. "You started." she said and I just chuckled. I knew I was gonna go first but I didnt mind I wanted to show her I could make her comfortable.

"Ok let me see" I began. "My name is Edward Anthony Cullen, I am 26 years old, I have 1 sister and 1 brother. Her name is Alice shes 25 and his name is Eric and hes 5, they adopted him when he was a baby. My parents are Esme and Carlisle. My dad is a doctor and my mom does home decorating. I wanted to be a doctor to follow in my fathers steps so I went to medical school and I have my degree but since I dont want to start working right away Im just a part time doctor. I love to play the piano and listen to classical music. My favorite color is blue and I like to read, when I have the time to actually go and pick up a book. I live in my own apartment, Ive known Emmett since I started high school and since then we've been best friends ha. Ok so now its your turn." I told me.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am 24 years old I have one brother and two sisters,My brothers name is Jasper and hes 26, My sisters name is Rosalie and shes 26 too they are twins. You already know her and My other sister is Melanie and shes 4. My parents are Charlie and Renee Swan. My dad is a chief police in Forks and my mom is a 3rd grade teacher. I wanted to be a writer when I was little but I changed my mind many times, so I studied to be an Ob/Gyn and I work part time too. My favorite color is blue as you can see my shirt and I love classic music, I like other kind of music but I mostly stick to classic and also I like to read but I read all the time not just when I have time. Ha theres my life." She finished. I was glad she was getting more comfortable with me.

"Hahahaha I see we have somethings in common"

"Oh Yea? What?"

"Well we both like blue, we like to read, we're both doctors and work part-time and we like classic music haha"

"Oh Yea Haha"

"You know" I said. "I have a feeling me and you are gonna get along so well" Isaid and winked and her.

She looked down and blushed. She looked stunning when she did that.

It was quiet for a moment but it wasnt the awkward silence but the comfortable one.

"Bella?" I said after a few minutes.

"Yes?" She said looking at me.

" I dont want to sound like a creeper or anything since I'm not and since I just met you I dont want it to come off strong." I said

"Edward, you can tell me anything."

" Ok" I said. I was nervous." What would you say if I asked you to spend the week I have left here you know to get to know you better?"

She was silent for a moment and I was mentally kicking myself in the ass for suggesting that. I dont even know her and I already asked her to spend a week with me.

I was still thinking I was such an ass for suggesting it when I heard her talk

" Edward, I would love to spend the week with you."

"Really? You're not like creeped out or anything?"

"No because I have a feeling I cant explain it's like I've known you since forever and I feel like I trust you" She said. And when she said this. I felt something inside of me move.

"Ok then so you want to go inside now I dont want your sister thinking I stole you. I said

She laughed and said, " I think I know how to take care of myself Edward."

"Sure you do Bella sure you do." I said as we walked into the house laughing.


End file.
